vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
テレカクシ思春期 (Terekakushi Shishunki)
and |singers = Kagamine Len |producers = HoneyWorks: * shito (music, lyrics, bass) * Gom (lyrics) * Oji (guitar) * Yamako (illustration, video) * Pasta (piano) |links = }} Background "Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence" is an original song by HoneyWorks, commissioned by SEGA for Project mirai 2. The game also offers a vocal switch for KAITO. It's part of HoneyWorks' Confession Executive Committee Love Series and it tells the story of Setoguchi Yuu and his younger sister, Hina. The song starts on a Sunday morning, with Yuu brushing his teeths while noticing that Hina was putting on makeup, thinking that she was just a kid and that her getting to this age felt kind of wrong, wondering if she had a boyfriend. Despite being embarrassed to admit it, he tends to spoil her, always loses to mischievous smile or crying face. He would usually let her borrow his favorite parka as a roomwear. In their childhood, Yuu acted distant, not wanting her around when he was with his friends and not allowing them to walk hand in hand. When she was quiet for three days in a row about breaking his favorite toy, Yuu got mad at her. Now, he wonders if he'll honestly be able to say "It can't be helped." instead. He hopes that things won't ever change between, always arguing, yet always there for each other, stating that he'll always be by her side, watching over her. In the end of the song, Hina's shown crying while looking at a photo, which is later revealed in Ima Suki ni Naru. to be a picture of her and Koyuki, on his Middle School graduation day. Thinking that her crying face isn't so bad once in a while and wanting to cheer his sister up, Yuu takes her by the arm and finally says out loud that she's precious to him. This song has entered the Hall of Fame and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence this is one of HoneyWorks' most notable songs, and one of Len's most notable songs. This song is featured in the album Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita.. A version of this song sung by Yuu's voice actor, , is included in Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?. Succeeding versions |description = An official cover by Setoguchi Yuu's voice actor, Kamiya Hiroshi, included in the CD "Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?". |category = Human cover}} Lyrics Derivatives |category = Human cover |links = nn sm22136059 }} |category = Human cover |links = nn sm22156255 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm22145050 }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Magical Mirai 2016 concert. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Puberty.jpg|Len and Kaito's Project mirai 2 modules, designed by Yamako. Len 29.jpg|Len's module for the song, from Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 29.jpg|Kaito's module for the song, from Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series